


Bring You To Hell.

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke. He never thought it would turn into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You To Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Or, "Person B of your OTP is a demon and Person A doesn’t know. A and their friends summon a demon as a joke, only to have B pop up."
> 
> This au idea practically _screamed_ WooGyu when I first read it.  
>  Also, YaDongJong is mainly implied in this. I apologize if you were expecting more. ;;

Woohyun thought there was something off about his boyfriend but he wasn't sure what.  All of the thoughts that flooded through his mind were easily dismissed by logic.  

Like how Sunggyu's skin felt a bit warmer to the touch than other peoples but he thought it was because Sunggyu liked to bundled himself in thick sweaters or hoodies and keep himself wrapped in heavy blankets whenever they were being lazy together.  Even on the hottest of days, much to Woohyun's annoyance.  (“You make me feel like I'm the one suffocating! Take it off!"  His complaints would always earn him a halfhearted glare of annoyance and a mumbled, “But I'm cold."  Woohyun stopped trying after a while.)

Or how Sunggyu seemed to know what was going on in his surroundings despite his ‘abnormally small eyes’, as Woohyun would put it, but having small eyes didn’t mean he couldn't see.  So Woohyun thought Sunggyu was just really, really, _really_ perceptive of his surroundings and that’s why sneaking up on the elder resulted in unsuccessful attempts and teasing about his failures.  Which also annoyed the younger, who couldn't pull off any pranks and would later be banned from sex or kicked out from Sunggyu’s apartment every time he tried.  Or both.

There were also times when the older male seemed to be stronger and quicker than him, despite the fact that Woohyun worked out more and was more physically fit while Sunggyu avoided all instances of physical activity like it was the plague.  Well, except for sex.  And Woohyun was losing in that area, too, seeing as he was always the one taking it up the ass no matter how hard he tried to dominate the elder.  (It was a huge blow to his pride at first but when Sunggyu took control, Woohyun couldn't help the feeling of anticipation and excitement.  The dark, superior and lust-filled look in Sunggyu’s hooded eyes when he smirked in that devilishly attractive way sent him over the edge more times than he’d like to admit.)

Woohyun assumed that Sunggyu’s strength and agility had something to do with his job.  That he did something that kept him in shape but Woohyun couldn't know for sure.  Sunggyu liked to keep his secrets and Woohyun never pressed the matter because he wasn’t one to pry if the other obviously didn't want to talk.

 

 

It was one of the few days that Woohyun didn't have work and wasn't over at Sunggyu’s place, bugging the daylights out of him.  He had Sungyeol and Howon, his best friends who were just as mischievous as he was, over at his apartment to watch a movie that Sungyeol suggested.  The three of them were lazing around Woohyun’s living room, eating snacks they picked up on the way home and complaining about how much the movie sucked.  (“You’re the one who picked it!"  Woohyun would grumble in annoyance; in which Sungyeol would retort with, “I didn't think it would be this terrible!”)

Sungyeol was sprawled out over the couch with Woohyun sitting at the opposite end, trying to keep Sungyeol from laying his ‘nasty’ feet and long legs on his precious lap.  Howon was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, somewhere in the middle, and would grunt a complaint whenever Sungyeol would hit him in the back or the head with his thigh or knee because of Woohyun.

“I’m bored,"  the youngest whined with that scratchy tone of his as he pushed himself up to sit properly on the couch, giving the other two a mischievous grin like he was plotting something.  He was.  Sungyeol started throwing out random suggestions of torturing their other friends.  

Like barging into on Dongwoo’s apartment -- which was shared with Howon and Sungjong -- dressed as the serial killers from Sungjong’s favourite horror movies (which Dongwoo disliked with a passion but was too kind to decline Sungjong’s invitation) in order to scare the life out of him; switching Myungsoo’s cameras’ memory cards with ones full of Sungyeol’s ‘high class’  porn; or switching all the designer clothes in Sungjong’s wardrobe to revealing skirts and dresses to ‘show off his curves,’ two of which would surely end with three dead bodies at the bottom of Han River.

Howon chuckled in amusement, especially at the last one, while Woohyun groaned after suppressing a shiver that raced down his spine suggestions.  “I would like to see another day, Yeol! Sungjong’s scarier than a _demon_ when he’s angry."  They all shuddered when they each recalled individual moments when Sungjong’s piercing glare, one that could make the bravest of men whimper in fear, was pinned on them after badly executed pranks or careless comments.

“Speaking of demons,"  Howon pushed himself off the couch with his elbows, sliding across the floor before he scooted himself around to face the other two, who moved off the couch to sit on either side of him to form a small triangle.  He grinned, showing off his canines, as he spoke.  “I saw this show recently.  About two kids who lost their mom and try to bring her back? Something about equivalent exchange or whatever, that’s not the point.  It had summoning circles and looked fun.  Let’s try it?”

“What? N--”

“Fuck, _yes_!”

Before Woohyun could properly dismiss the idea, Sungyeol howled in glee and threw back his head in laughter.  He scrambled to get up on his feet from where he was sitting, towering over the other two who were still on the floor -- curse his long limbs and ridiculous height -- and raised his arms high over his head victoriously, hands balled into triumphant fists.  “That’s _perfect_! And who knows.  Maybe Sungjong will show up instead of a demon!"  Howon laughed his trademark laughed and nodded in amusement.

Howon crawled to his backpack by the mess of shoes near the front door and pulled out his purple iPad, while Sungyeol pulled out his phone from his pocket and flopped back on the couch.  The two of them started ‘researching’ how to summon a demon before throwing out any information they read -- at least the interesting bits.  They were trying to look for the ‘best’ way to do things.  

Woohyun slouched forward in defeat as he still sat on the floor, burying his face in his hands.  These two idiots were messing with _demons_.  He would much rather die at the hands of their youngest friend than because of a _demon_.  There was no way he was going to get out of this.  

“Why am I friends with these two,"  he mumbled under his breath as he finally got up to help by clearing the living room of their earlier trash.  He moved the furniture with the help of Howon, because Sungyeol was too busy playing the boss and being annoying, out of the way so that they could have more room to move.

 

 

“It says in this one that we need the blood of a virgin,"  Sungyeol’s eyes were slightly cross-eyed as he focused on his phone before looking up and looking between the other two.  “Are either of you a virgin?"  

They both looked at Sungyeol like he was the dumbest being on the planet while he just grinned back at the identical looks in amusement before looking for another article.  “Didn’t think so.”

 

 

It took another hour for them to decide on which article to use, half an hour to gather the supplies and another hour for them to get the circle drawn on Woohyun’s hardwood floor with the candles lit and in the perfect positions.  

(They wasted so much chalk with their first thirty-seven attempts, which weren’t that bad, but Sungyeol kept screeching that it was wrong and that something was off and made them redo it.   _Again_.  “Seriously, if it’s that bad then you do it!"   They shouted in unison after their annoyance was at it’s peak.  Sungyeol ignored them.)

They stood there for a few moments before they all took a spot outside the circle and got into positions.

  

  

“Okay! Now press your hands together,"  Sungyeol said as he demonstrated to the other two what he saw on his phone’s screen, “like this."  Howon and Woohyun moved to follow, though with a bit of difficulty and more of Sungyeol’s screeching commands to “get it right.”

Woohyun’s palms were sweaty as he pressed them together and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  He wasn’t exactly _afraid_ that it might work and a bloodthirsty, torture loving, cannibalistic, sex craved and murder enthusiast of a demon would show up in his apartment’s living room (“I don’t think my renter’s insurance or deposit covers this...”  “Shut up, we’re doing this!”) but he definitely wasn’t fond of the thought or what would happen afterwards.  He looked at the other two and frowned when Howon started to look bored of this, even though he suggested it, and Sungyeol looked a little too happy and excited to see what happens.  

They all closed their eyes when Sungyeol told them to and started repeating the words they learned earlier.  When they finished chanting the incantation, nothing happened and Sungyeol let out an annoyed grumble.  Howon looked disappointed but he shrugged it off easily and moved to find something else to do.  Woohyun was simply relieved.

  

  

It only lasted for a moment before they were thrown off balance, yelping in surprise as a loud crash of thunder deafened them, as the apartment began to shake violently beneath their feet.

The flames of the candles intensified, growing in both size and brightness, burning so hot that Woohyun thought he would go up in flames too if he got too close.  The markings on the floor were also in flames, and Woohyun distantly thought about the cost of damages, before he fell onto his butt with a startled yelp and protected his head at the sound of an explosion.

Soon, he was being blinded by the flames and vaguely heard the other two let out similar exclaims of surprise over the noise.  It all but lasted a few seconds, though it felt like hours to Woohyun, before there was a suffocating silence and a cold chill inside the room.

Behind his eyelids, Woohyun knew that the flames had died down; as the heat also disappeared.  So he slowly opened one of his eyes to check, before opening the both and took in his surroundings fully.  First he checked to make sure if he was okay before checking out the other two.  Seeing as they were in a similar position as he was, Howon was on the floor, back pressed against the wall adjacent to his with his knees drawn up and arms protecting his head and Sungyeol was in fetal position, hiding under the coffee table which was against the wall opposite of Howon’s, he knew that they were fine and slowly processing what just happened.  

“Hoya..?"  Woohyun’s voice was quiet and hoarse but thick with concern as he regarded the younger male.  Howon lowered his arms, blinked a few times before he looked at Woohyun. He slowly nodded his head once, showing that he was okay.  Woohyun’s shoulders relaxed slightly before he turned his head and regarded the youngest.  “Yeol? You alive?”

“‘m alive.  I think."  Sungyeol replied after a moment of shaking his head of the ashes. His voice was shaky and he shifted his head to look up at him.  His eyes were wide and a bit wet around the edges but Woohyun could tell he was fine.  If the way he flashed an unsteady grin and held up a peace sign was anything to go by.  Sungyeol, however, made no move to come out from under the table and laid there.  

Woohyun didn’t blame him.

 

 

Howon looked around the room as Woohyun checked on Sungyeol, inwardly cringing at the mess.  There were ashes strewn all over the room, smoke making it’s way to the ceiling -- it was a surprise the alarms didn’t go off yet -- and dark marks burned into the floor.  He was inwardly grateful that they were at Woohyun’s apartment instead of his own. Dongwoo would be traumatized for life if he saw what happened and Sungjong would skin him alive and torture him for days for ruining the floors.  

His eyes were slowly getting their focus back and he blinked when he saw a pair of fluffy slippers standing in the middle of the circle.

“Oh my God."  He whispered a bit too loudly, as his eyes took in the figure.

The figured looked completely as confused as Howon felt as they made eye contact.  They raised their eyebrows at Howon in question and Howon shook his head, lips parted in confusion.

Sungyeol and Woohyun turned their heads at his words before following his gaze to the figure in the middle of the room, they both glanced at his fluffy slippers first, who in turn, regarded them as well.  

Woohyun’s jaw dropped.  

“ _Holy sh_ \--”

“WHAT THE _HELL_?!"   

Sungyeol screeched as he sat up quickly, slamming his forehead into the bottom of the table before falling back down and hitting the back his head on the floor.  He groaned in pain but quickly dismissed it, as he tried to get out from under the table.  (It almost made Woohyun laugh, seeing his tall friend flailing his long limbs from under a small table.   _Almost_.) He smacked his head a few more times before he finally slid out from under it.  (Howon briefly wondered if he should call 119 for Sungyeol’s injuries.)

After standing up, Sungyeol pointed an accusatory finger at the figure, lips parted to speak but nothing came out.  Sungyeol ended up gaping like a fish before letting out a shrill scream.


End file.
